


Zeremonie des Lebens

by TatsuEigo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo





	Zeremonie des Lebens

Die Anspruchszeremonie. Bellamy dachte an sie mit Ekel. Jedes Jahr, immer an der gleichen Tag, alle Mädchen im Alter von 18 Jahre alt werden, von Männer im Alter von 20 Jahre alt, gewählt, um mit ihm das ganzes Leben zu verbringen. Das Mädchen kann nichts sagen. Er hasste diese Zeremonie. Seine Schwester wird in zwei Jahren an diese Zeremonie teilnehmen. Aber das würde er nicht zulassen. Er wird einen Weg finde, damit er mit seiner Schwester das ignorieren und weggehen kann. Er will die Frau, die er sich aussuchen wird, hinter sich lassen. Höffentlich um ein besseres und freies Leben zu haben. Dieses Jahr war er 20 Jahre alt. Das bedeutet, dass er sich eine Frau aussuchen soll, als sie nichts bedeutet. 

Er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie ließen ihn so etwas tun. Leute behandeln, wie sie nur Besitz sind. Er fühlte schuldig, aber er wusste dass er die Frau besser als die anderen Männer behandeln wurde. Er hatte eine kleine Gruppe von Freunden und sie waren sehr verständnissvoll. Viele von denen ware eins oder zwei Jahren junger als Bellamy, nur sein bester Freund nicht: Miller. Miller ist gay, aber das war kein Problem für sie. Er muss sich eine Frau auswählen und, wenn die beiden in den ersten fünf Jahren keinen Kind kriegen werden, dann werden sie getötet. Normalerweise, Leuten die Zwillinge kriegten, gaben eins zu den Paaren die keine hatten, um sie vom Tod zu retten. Er konnte das nicht wähnen: zwischen jemand anderes dein Kind geben, oder lassen dass ein anderer Paar getötet wird, und wissen dass du etwas dagegen tun konntest.

 

Die Zeremonie war um Mitternacht im Hauptsaal des Schlosses. Männer wurden ihren Entscheidungen bekannt geben, durch Herrschaftsreihenfolge. Bellamy war Chef des Wachpostens und wurde al drittes wählen. Er stand in der Linie, mit seinem Kopf gesenkt, um die Frauen nicht in den Augen zu gucken. Viele von denen waren am weinen.

 

"Jetzt können wir die Zeremonie beginnen. Bitte nur eine Frau wählen und nicht streiten oder kämpfen. Der erste kann beginnen."

 

Die ersten zwei gingen schnell vorbei und nun jetzt, war es seine Zeit.

Bellamy ging unten bei den Frauen und sah sich ein bisschen um: hunderte oder tausende Frauen waren da, zwischen denen er nur eine wählen sollte. Als er rum ging, sah er eine Frau die ihm besonders traf. Sie war sehr hübsch. Sie hustete, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er näherte sich an sie. Sie war die einzige die nicht am weinen war. Sie war stolz, aber er konnte ihren Schmerz weil sie nicht so bleiben wollte. Sie rief Ochtavia in seinem Gehirn. Sie hasste wenn Leuten für sie wählten. Sie guckt ihn an.

 

"Bitte." Sie säuselte verzweifelt. "Wenn du mich nicht wählst, dann wird er das machen." Sie zeigte auf dem Mann der bevor neben ihm stand. Dieser Mann sah ruppig aus. Er konnte verstehen, warum sie von ihm verschüchtert war. Er wusste eine Sache: er wurde ihn nicht in der Nähe von dieser Frau kommen lassen. Er fühlte eine seltsame Verbindung mit ihr und den Bedarf sie zu schutzen.

 

Bevor, hat er mich gehauen, und ich weiss er wird das wieder machen." Ihr blaues Augen sahen verzweifelt aus.

Bellamy nickte. "Mach dir keine Sorge, Prinzessin, ich werde ihn nicht erlauben, dich weh zu tun." Er wurde später rausfinden, was der Mann die Frau gemacht hat.

Er laß ihr Nummer: 25. "Ich habe mich entschieden." Er wartete. "Sie." Er zeigte to Clarke.

Der Mann mit den Papierblättern rollte seine Augen. "Welche ist ihr Nummer?" Fragte er unmutig.

Bellamy schrie. "Sie ist mehr als ein Nummer!" Er drehte sich zu Clarke zu und fragte. "Wie heißt du?"

Sie war verwirrt. "Clarke." Sie sagte.

Bellamy feixte. "Ich habe Clarke entschieden." Er nahm sie in seinen Armen, während sie die Armen um seinen Hals brachte.

"Danke" flüsterte sie in seinem Ohr. Er guckte ihr.

"Jetzt fahren wir nach Hause."


End file.
